oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
1990
Beste Film ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- Jim Wilson, Kevin Costner ; Nominerte : Ghost -- Lisa Weinstein : Gudfaren, del III -- Francis Ford Coppola : Mafiabrødre -- Irwin Winkler : Oppvåkningen -- Walter F. Parkes, Lawrence Lasker Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Jeremy Irons -- Von Bülow-mysteriet (Claus Von Bülow) ; Nominerte : Kevin Costner -- Danser med ulver (Liutenant Dunbar) : Robert De Niro -- Oppvåkningen (Leonard Lowe) : Gérald Depardieu -- Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) : Richard Harris -- The Field (Bull McCabe) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Kathy Bates -- Misery (Annie Wilkes) ; Nominerte : Anjelica Huston -- Fikserne (Lilly Dillon) : Julia Roberts -- Pretty Woman (Vivian Ward) : Meryl Streep -- Hilsen fra Hollywood (Suzanne Vale) : Joanne Woodward -- Mr. & Mrs. Bridge (India Bridge) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Joe Pesci -- Mafiabrødre (Tommy DeVito) ; Nominerte : Bruce Davison -- Evig vennskap (David) : Andy Garcia -- Gudfaren, del III (Vincent Mancini) : Graham Greene -- Danser med ulver (Kicking Bird) : Al Pacino -- Dick Tracy (Big Boy Caprice) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Whoopi Goldberg -- Ghost (Oda Mae Brown) ; Nominerte : Annette Bening -- Fikserne (Myra Langtry) : Lorraine Bracco -- Mafiabrødre (Karen Hill) : Diane Ladd -- Wild at Heart (Marietta Fortune) : Mary McDonnell -- Danser med ulver (Stands With A Fist) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Kevin Costner -- Danser med ulver ; Nominerte : Francis Ford Coppola -- Gudfaren, del III : Stephen Frears -- Fikserne : Barbet Schroeder -- Von Bülow-mysteriet : Martin Scorsese -- Mafiabrødre Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Ghost -- Bruce Joel Rubin ; Nominerte : Alice -- Woody Allen : Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika -- Barry Levinson : Grønt kort, adgang USA -- Peter Weir : Metropolitan -- Whit Stillman Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- Michael Blake ; Nominerte : Fikserne -- Donald E. Westlake : Mafiabrødre -- Nicholas Pileggi, Martin Scorsese : Oppvåkningen -- Steven Zaillian : Von Bülow-mysteriet -- Nicholas Kazan Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Håpets reise -- Sveits ; Nominerte : Cyrano de Bergerac -- Frankrike : Flammende begjær -- Kina : Satans kvinnfolk! -- Tyskland : Åpne dører -- Italia Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- Dean Semler ; Nominerte : Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika -- Allen Daviau : Dick Tracy -- Vittorio Storaro : Gudfaren, del III -- Gordon Willis : Henry & June -- Philippe Rousselot Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- Neil Travis ; Nominerte : Ghost -- Walter Murch : Gudfaren, del III -- Barry Malkin, Lisa Fruchtman, Walter Murch : Jakten på Rød Oktober -- Dennis Virkler, John Wright : Mafiabrødre -- Thelma Schoonmaker Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Dick Tracy -- art director: Richard Sylbert, sett dekoratør: Rick Simpson ; Nominerte : Cyrano de Bergerac -- art director: Ezio Frigerio, sett dekoratør: Jacques Rouxel : Danser med ulver -- art director: Jeffrey Beecroft, sett dekoratør: Lisa Dean : Gudfaren, del III -- art director: Dean Tavoularis, sett dekoratør: Gary Fettis : Hamlet -- art director: Dante Ferretti, sett dekoratør: Francesca Lo Schiavo Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Cyrano de Bergerac -- Franca Squarciapino ; Nominerte : Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika -- Gloria Gresham : Danser med ulver -- Elsa Zamparelli : Dick Tracy -- Milena Canonero : Hamlet -- Maurizio Millenotti Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- John Barry ; Nominerte : Alene hjemme -- John Williams : Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika -- Randy Newman : Ghost -- Maurice Jarre : Havana -- Dave Grusin Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Sooner or Later (I Always Get My Man)" -- Dick Tracy (musikk og tekst: Stephen Soundheim) ; Nominerte : "Blaze of Glory" -- Young Guns II (musikk og tekst: Jon Bon Jovi) : "I'm Checkin' Out" -- Hilsen fra Hollywood (musikk og tekst: Shel Silverstein) : "Promise Me You'll Remember" -- Gudfaren, del III (musikk: Carmine Coppola, tekst: John Bettis) : "Somewhere in My Memory" -- Alene hjemme (musikk: John Williams, tekst: Leslie Bricusse) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Dick Tracy -- John Caglione Jr., Doug Drexler ; Nominerte : Cyrano de Bergerac -- Michèle Burke, Jean-Pierre Eychenne : Edward Saksehånd -- Ve Neill, Stan Winston Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Danser med ulver -- Russell Williams II, Jeffrey Perkins, Bill W. Benton, Gregory H. Watkins ; Nominerte : Days of Thunder -- Charles M. Wilborn, Donald O. Mitchell, Rick Kline, Kevin O'Connell : Dick Tracy -- Thomas Causey, Chris Jenkins, David E. Campbell, Doug Hemphill : Jakten på Rød Oktober -- Richard Bryce Goodman, Richard Overton, Kevin F. Cleary, Don J. Bassman : Total Recall -- Nelson Stoll, Michael J. Kohut, Carlos Delarios, Aaron Rochin Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : Jakten på Rød Oktober -- Cecelia Hall, George Watters II ; Nominerte : Inn i det ukjente -- Charles L. Campbell, Richard C. Franklin : Total Recall -- Stephen Hunter Flick Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : American Dream -- Barbara Kopple, Arthur Cohn ; Nominerte : Berkeley in the Sixties -- Mark Kitchell : Building Bombs -- Mark Mori, Susan Robinson : Forever Activists -- Judith Montell : Waldo Salt: A Screenwriter's Journey -- Robert Hillmann, Eugene X Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Days of Waiting -- Steven Okazaki ; Nominerte : Burning Down Tomorrow -- Kit Thomas : Chimps: So Like Us -- Karen Goodman, Kirk Simon : Journey Into Life: The World of the Unborn -- Derek Bromhall : Rose Kennedy: A Life to Remember -- Freida Lee Mock, Terry Sanders Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : The Lunch Date -- Adam Davidson ; Nominerte : 12:01 PM -- Hillary Anne Ripps, Jonathan Heap : Bronx Cheers -- Raymond De Felitta, Matthew Gross : Dear Rosie -- Peter Cattaneo, Barnaby Thompson : Senzeni Na? -- Bernard Joffa, Anthony E. Nicholas Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Creature Comforts -- Nick Park ; Nominerte : Cavallette -- Bruno Bozzetto : Wallace & Gromit: Romferden -- Nick Park Spesialprisen - Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Total Recall -- Eric Brevig, Rob Bottin, Tim McGovern, Alex Funke Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Sophia Loren -- For en rik karriere med minneverdige opptredener som har lagt varig glans til filmkunsten. : Myrna Loy -- I anerkjennelse av hennes ekstraordinære kvaliteter både på og av skjermen med takknemlighet for en levetid er verdt av uutslettelige forestillinger. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinnere : Richard D. Zanuck : David Brown Kategori:Utdelingene